Always You and I
by ghostriter
Summary: One-shot Lemon for Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest. Post Breaking Dawn *CONTAINS SPOILERS* Slightly OOC. What Bella and Edward really do while on a hunt.


**Sexy Edward Contest**

**Always You and I**

**By Ghostriter**

**Type of Edward: Vampire**

**Slightly OOC**

**Story Type: Vampire ((Post Breaking Dawn, CONTAINS SPOILERS))**

**Edward POV**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

* * *

Always You and I

I stared in wonder as Bella took down her sixth elk for the evening. A smile played at the corner of my lips as she stared up at me, her now tawny eyes glowing as she smiled back at me almost sheepishly.

"Are you finished with the hunt already? I guess I have been slightly greedy tonight." She mused lightly, mostly to herself. Bella never failed to amaze me. Discarding the now lifeless corpse, she crossed the short distance and settled herself easily into my arms. It has been almost a year since her change, yet some of her human habits still remained the same. I inhaled deeply, running my nose along the side of her jaw.

"You know, you smell divine just after a hunt. Almost as if I could hunt you myself..." I trailed off, turning her towards me. She concentrated now, placing her hands on either side of my face. Suddenly, her voice was in my mind, telling me, no, showing me what she wanted. After only a year of training and controling it, I could hear Bella's thoughts whenever she wanted me to.

_'Catch me if you can love.'_ A sly smirk came across her face and she was gone. A slight breeze blew towards me, blowing her remaining scent right to my nose. I inhaled deeply and her mind's voice was back in my head. _'Edward...'_ She dragged out the sound of my name, beconing me towards her. A low growl rumbled in my throat as I crouched slightly, smelling the air around me again.

When I caught her scent, I took off in a full sprint. She was not going to get away from me that easily. Though we have played this game before, I could tell that she was not trying that hard this time; she was making too much noise. Branches broke, leaves rustled and I caught her shadowed figure every now and then. She must have left her shield down purposely because I could hear her every move as she thought of them.

_'Come and get me, my love.' _Bella continued in her thoughts as I crouched behind a large oak tree, the venom already beginning to pool in my mouth. Purposely making more and more noise, my playful wife was basically telling me where she was hiding.

More than anything, I wanted to find her, I wanted her to show me what she wanted most from me. Loosing myself in her thoughts for a moment, she began imagining me creeping up behind her, grabbing her roughly and pressing her hard against the bark of the tree...

Soon, she made herself known, stepping on twigs and indicating that she was near. Apparently her own mind had gotten the best of her. Just as she imagined, I stalked up behind her, placing my hands very lightly on her shoulders and trailing them down her icy, satin skin.

"Mmm, you have the most erotic mind, love." I purred in her ear from behind then capturing the lobe gently between my teeth, making her jump slightly. Placing my hands on her shoulders once again, I spun her quickly around to face me, causing a moan to build in her throat and a sly smirk to spread over her face.

"I believe the predator has caught his prey." Bella's whispered words were cut short as my lips crashed down onto hers. Now it was my time to moan as her tongue began to massage mine, tracing every moistened crevice inside.

"Bella, I need you. I want every inch of you to cover my body." I groaned, my mouth freeing hers and moving to her creamy white neck.

"Then take me, Edward. Show me what heaven is." Bella growled seductively, bringing her head down to bite the overly sensitive space between my neck and shoulders.

That was all the permission I needed, letting my instincts take over, giving in to the primal urges my body screamed to fulfill. I looked into her eyes one final time and saw that they were very much like two black coals, the moon gleaming off of them. A mysterious smirk began to spread across Bella's beautiful face and her shield was back up instantly. Groaning internally, I gripped her backside and pressed her hard against the trunk of the oak tree, causing it to creak against the force.

"What do you want, Bella?" I hissed, beginning to get frustrated with my lack of knowledge.

Her leg's wrapped around my waste as her tiny, agile hands gripped the collar of my shirt and ripped it right down the center. She then began to kiss down the center of my chest bringing her lips back up to the crook in my throat. As her hips began to grind into my center, the most glorious, yet growingly familiar sensation began to course through my body.

Her eyes caught mine again as her hands slowly began to work at the strings of the satin corset she wore. I made a mental note to thank Alice for dressing Bella today. Perhaps she had known this was coming. My hands covered Bella's now, pushing them away and starting at the ties myself. With one slight pull, I removed the leather string completly, pushing the remaining fabric aside to reveal her pale, deliciously full breasts.

On the creamy mounds sat two hardened peaks, rosey in color and completely ready for me to devour. I ran my thumbs over each peak softly, barely grazing them with my touch. A most satisfying moan burst forth from her mouth, my name cut short by it. Again, the venom pooled as I leaned in, painfully slow, my eyes catching hers once more before taking one into my mouth. My tongue danced around the pink mound, as if, once again marking it as mine. My teeth closed lightly around it just before switching positions and repeating the gesture on the other.

"Oh my-" Her words trailed as her lips attacked mine again, her small hands once again in search of something.

Using my body to anchor her against the tree, I reached down, popping the button easily from her shorts. Setting her down, she eagerly worked at the button of my jeans as I peeled off the barrier between me and the precious jewel I wanted most. Once my rock hard self was free'd from my boxers, Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and resumed her previous position.

With one hand steadying her against the tree, I used the other to trace the tip of my hard cock along her wet folds. My head lulled back at the small sensations that now began to course through my body.

"Edward, please." Bella moaned, beging me to give her what we both wanted most. I slipped the tip away from the little bundled bud and replaced it with my thumb, positioning myself at her hot center. She closed her eyes at the feeling, biting her lip and moaning loudly for what she anticipated most.

"Open your eyes, Bella." I comanded with a growl, "Look at me when I-" I drove into her hard, bringing her hips down hard on top of mine before I finished my statement. I groaned as I felt her slick, tight walls surround me. "Claim you as mine."

"_Yes take me Edward, I am yours" _Her mind's voice screamed in my head, her mouth now dovouring my neck. I felt her teeth graze my granite skin, biting down and soothing with her tongue. She continued this assaughlt as I drove into her. The friction between her back and the tree trunk had stripped all of the bark, leaving a smooth surface.

The scent of our combined arousal was like a drug, and I only craved more of it.

"Bella, tell me what you want," I growled, slowing my thrusts and gripping her legs tighter. She whimpered at my delay, lifting her eyes to meet mine again. I captured her mouth, biting and suckling on her bottom lip, waiting for her response.

"Harder, faster. Oh god, Edward, I am yours for the taking." She screamed and I complied, giving into her every need.

Her breasts bounced against my chest and her ankles locked behind my back. She was close, her slick, muscular feminine walls swallowing me completely.

"Edward... I.. Oh!" She growled, and I smiled at the sensations of her closing around me so securely.

As she began to calm, her legs loosened slightly from around my waist. My hands tightened around her waist holding her steady.

"I am not finished with you. Bella, you know I like to drain my prey completely." I smiled a sly smile, and she purred with anticipation. Without leaving her body, I turned her around so that she was facing the tree, bracing one hand on the thick trunk, and using the other to hold her leg up allowing me deeper access.

I pounded into her then, unable to control myself now. The corsette had completely fallen away from her body, exposing her creamy white back. I lowered my head down to her shoulder, biting down hard and suckled on the sweet blood that spilled from her granite skin.

No sooner did I taste her, did the bite heal and twin moans excaped our lips as we went over the edge together. The pressure of our joining had cracked the ancient oak right up the center and as we removed ourselves from its support, the tree began to lean and descend away from us.

Footsteps in the distance brought our attention back to our surrounding area and we quickly dressed.

"Mom? Dad? What were you doing out here, and why did you knock down a tree?" Our daughter's eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"We were just playing a game of predator and prey, love." Bella answered smoothly, smiling at me and walking away with our daughter. I chuckled and watched the two women I loved most in this world fade into the shadows.


End file.
